


we used to know each other

by FurryGohan



Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Relationships: buky/captain america
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	we used to know each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katelyn beavers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katelyn+beavers).



it was a cold winter day in the winter day of winter nineteen forty two and it was cold like winter buky looked at captain america and said steven how are you captain america said im good im just cold because its a cold winter day are you cold buky buky said yes im cold he said me too so they scootched closer together next to each other slightly but enough to feel each others bœdy warmth emitting from each others body and the warmth was like unlike any other body warmth they had ever felt no not this time this time it was speical

40 minutes later buky yawned and said steven its time we go in and captain america said you go first faggot and buky got so mad he was mad that steven would have ever haid sad that to him he said wow steven you know im sensitive steven why are you calling me a faggot steven you know that i struggle with fagphoria and steven said lol im not sorry @beyoncé and buky started to choke steven he said ur gonna pay for this steven steven said make me and buky said ok steven and he made him pay a few hours later they finally stopped wrestling with each other aka gay stuff but not intercourse also steven is not gay 

captain america said buky now lets actually go inside and so they went inside and saw that it was empty and they went to the place where their beds were p.s. they share the same bed and sometiems when buky pees the sheets steven likes to suck it out of the sheets but remember hes not gay. they both got into bed and buky was the big spoon and captain america the little spoon and buky got hard and captain america could feel his manhood against his butt and it slipped in between the cheeks so sweaty so warm and most of all so soft and buky moaned ah he said mmm he said thin all the sudden steven got up and said buky.... buky said what and steven said... buck me. 

buky got so fucking hard after that he flipped captain america over onto his stomach and opened up his tiny lil pale pink jole and stucked his whole fist inside captai n america said ah and buky couldnt take it any longer he had to fuck captain america write now or else he might cum instintaneoisly and all he could manage to say was je vais mettre ma queue dans ton trou du cul et tu seras mon putain pour toute ta vie and steven was like ??? bc he forgot that buky came from côte d'ivoire so he was actually black AND spoke parmesan cheese he was like woæh (NOT GABBIE HANNAH) and buky bucked captain america so fucking hard each thrust and slam assaulted his prostate and he came while being fucked which actually is really hard for that to happen hands free but somehow it managed to happen and he came so hard and vigurusly that he was all pooped out but not buky was not pooped out he kept thrusting smashing slamming pumping and grinding until the break of dawn and also the break of captain americas anal lining

buky came like 3 hours and thats when they knew they would always have something special together but for now it was time to go back to saving the world from thin toes and his infinete glove.

the end

this story was requested by: k*telyn B so youre welcome lesbo


End file.
